


Sieben Tage im Leben von Mats Hummels

by Moonmoth



Category: Football RPF
Genre: 1. FC Köln, Borussia Dortmund, Bundesliga, FC Bayern München, M/M, hubotic, kinderriegel
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7896748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonmoth/pseuds/Moonmoth





	Sieben Tage im Leben von Mats Hummels

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Seven Days in the Life of Mats Hummels](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7896811) by [Moonmoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonmoth/pseuds/Moonmoth)



Du bist 20 und sehr hungrig, nach Erfolg und der Carbonara deines Vaters und der glatten Haut des Jungen mit dem herausfordernden Blick.

 

Du bist 30 und verheiratet und Vater, lebst wieder in deiner Heimatstadt, und du beharrst darauf, dass es nichts zu bereuen gibt. Am Abend vor einem Champions-League-Spiel in England siehst du zufällig seine Gestalt im Fernsehen. Du erkennst die Form seiner Schultern noch bevor sein Gesicht ins Bild kommt.

 

Du bis 40 und denkst: War es das jetzt? Ist das mein Leben? Du siehst sein Bild in der Zeitung, Unicef-Botschafter, und er hat immer noch niemanden gefunden, der ihm einen ordentlichen Anzug aussucht.

 

Du bist 50 und deine Kinder haben das Haus verlassen, und jetzt bist du allein mit dieser Fremden, die du vor mehr als zwanzig Jahren geheiratet hast. Eines Morgens trittst du vor die Tür und sagst ‚Ich liebe dich‘ in den Sonnenaufgang, und du weißt nicht, wen du meinst.

 

Du bist 60 und man versichert dir, dass der Verein dich immer noch braucht, aber du weißt genau, dass sie bereits nach einem Nachfolger suchen. Du fliegst nach New York, weil du Urlaub brauchst, und läufst durch die Straßen, als würdest du etwas suchen.

 

Du bist 70 und siehst dir alte Fotos an. Du hast auf allen das gleiche Lächeln, und irgendwie ist das unglaublich traurig. Auf einem siehst du ihn an, und du lächelst nicht, und da erkennst du dich.

 

Du bist 80 und die Welt ist trüb geworden, aber einige Bilder werden wieder klarer. Der Mann mit den schmalen Hüften und dem Lachen in der Stimme, der dich neckt mit seinen Worten und seinen Fingerspitzen. Er ist jetzt sehr nah.

Diesmal wirst du ihn nicht entwischen lassen.


End file.
